Snowflakes
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: With that, two snowflakes then met, and melted into one. Luigi/Daisy


**Alright. I know I _should _be writing the next chapter of "Tango Tanglers," but this idea just popped in my head, and I couldn't resist. I get the title, and the description are a little cheesy, but with some romance put up on this site, what _isn't _cheesy, but still sweet nonetheless? Well, maybe a couple things, but I hope you can enjoy my mediocre writings of our favorite Sunset Princess and Emerald Plumber. Hehe... I make simple colors seem poetic... I'm really, really sorry about my other story. I have no sense of continuity, and a lot of things are hindering the next chapter. Hopefully this'll tie you over and keep you warm over to the next year until I can write up some more for you guys. Thank you. You readers mean a lot to me. I rushed with this one, and wrote it in a day, so sorry if the quality isn't as good as I usually make it.  
**

**~Mr. Wang

* * *

**It was that time of year again. The holiday season is dawning. People were already putting up their lights and decorations, making the already warm and cozy Sarasaland seem that much warmer, despite the seas of white blanketing it. People were already getting their festive cheer, and amongst the snowflakes flowing rather harshly in the breeze, people's merry and upbeat nature were able to melt the cold around them. As she gazed at the people sledding down a hill, and watching the colorful lights shine brightly flicker about in the thick snow, Princess Daisy contemplated and was thinking of the sight before her.

Daisy was gazing up from a balcony in her room, in one of the high towers of Sarasaland Castle, looking at the people going about their business. She wasn't wearing the usual formal gown she wore around the castle, but rather a long orange dress accomanied by a thick, yet elegant brown coat. A matching fur hat replaced her usual crown. Daisy still felt the cold shivers down her legs, and the heels on her feet made walking a tad more shaky and difficult, despite her experience wearing them most of the year. Daisy exhaled a sigh, and watched her breath form before her, until it began dissipating in the cold air. With a white-gloved hand, she tightened the coat around her as she watched the snowflakes fall. It was really snowing in Sarasaland. Princess Daisy was no stranger to snow or the cold, from her times in the Mushroom Kingdom, but seeing it snow in her own kingdom was... unnatural. It was a rather temperate and average climate year-round, but despite the color and plant-life it was graced with, it was still a tad dry. It wasn't a Dry, Dry Desert, but still... Then again, Daisy rarely spent winter in Sarasaland. Plus, the heavy snow canceled any sporting events the princess had planned, so even in the expanse of white standing in front of her, she was still at a loss of what to do. Even though Daisy was a rather hardy girl, with a mind and attitude that would make even Bowser flinch, there was one of very few things that got to Daisy. The cold. Sure, there was sledding, and snow-ball fights, which seemed right up Daisy's alley, but she was much more of a... summer girl, preferring the warm crisp air, being out about in the green grass, in contrast to this cold, and boring season which probably just gets you sick most of the time. Plus, there was just white. White, white, and white. The snow made everything seem one tone to Daisy, and she very much preferred a vivid and colorful environment, much like her own personality. And she couldn't help but wonder why people were so cheery down there, with all their lights and festivities. She wasn't a Scrooge or anything. She just wondered why people were celebrating the holiday so much. Sure, there were holidays like Halloween and such, and those were fun. But nowadays, those holidays just became more white and bleak with every passing year. A sad truth is, that Christmas just feels less and less like Christmas as people get older, even for one with such a young and powerful soul like Daisy. So why did she even partake in such activities?

"Excuse me, My Lady, but it seems that you have a visitor."

She soon saw one of the reasons why. Daisy turned her attention from the snowy landscape towards one of her toad stewards, meekly waiting by her door. Who could that be on a day like this?

"Okay. Let them in, it's no problem," she merely said, her eyes trailing back to the snowflakes falling outside. Despite the whiteness and cold she had a distaste for, the snow was a somewhat fascinating thing to her. She observed the snowflakes flowing through the heavy winds, trying to pick out with her blue eyes to see if each one _was_ truly in fact, unique.

"Um... hello? D-Daisy?"

Taking her eyes away from the landscape before her, Daisy turned to see one of her close friends waiting shyly by the door. Luigi was shuffling uneasily, his eyes glancing two and from his brown shoes back towards Daisy. The plumber was wearing some thick clothing, including a green wool coat, black slacks, and his usual white gloves replaced by thicker black ones. He kept the usual boots and green cap he always wore. However, the cold seemed to still get to him. Strangely, Daisy didn't feel so cold herself anymore.

"Hey, Luigi. I never expected to see you here. Come on in," she said cheerily, though having to grab Luigi's arm and drag him in, his charming hesitance still unchanged. "So what's up?"

"Oh, uh... W-well, I was just stopping by. Y-you know, just to say hi. I j-just happened to be in the neighborhood, so..."

Luigi avoided eye-contact with Daisy. The orange-clad princess let a bit of a smile frame her face, wondering if his stuttering was his teeth chattering from the cold weather, or just his usual shy manner of speaking.

"You just so happened to be in the neighborhood, miles and miles away from your place, and came for a visit?" she asked, seeing through his little ploy.

"Well, I...I just knew you were gonna be here, and you weren't really busy, so I decided to drop by... That's okay with you, right? I mean, you didn't have any plans or anything, right? If you did, I could just leave and let you..."

Not letting Luigi finish his rant, Daisy merely grabbed the plumber's arm again and dragged him out in the balcony where she observed the kingdom below her. He didn't even need an explanation. The two just watched on the distance, the serene peaceful scene before them. The Toad steward took his leave, as the princess and the plumber stood in silence, each others company warming their chills and shivers.

"Luigi?" Daisy asked, after a couple minutes went by.

"Yeah?"he asked, snapping out of his almost trance-like state.

"Ever wonder why we're still here celebrating Christmas? I mean, it gets old sometime, right? I just get the feeling this is getting more of a kid's holiday, you know? What do you think?"

Luigi's attention was immediately caught with that question. "Daisy, you? Of all people?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

Luigi chuckled and sighed. "I mean, for people our age, I guess, it's for enjoying the company of your family and friends. Just being together and enjoying their company as you sit warmly by a fireplace, and the snow falls gently outside your windows."

Daisy listened on. If this was coming from anyone else, she'd probably just sigh and come up with a retort. But in the ways Luigi put, she was genuinely interested in where this was going.

"Life's like those white snowflakes you see fall down from your window. They're each unique, drifting along their own path, mingling with others, heading on your way, before they fall and end. Just like their lifespan, ours is short, so we make the best and enjoy what time we have..."

Daisy never thought of something like that. Something so simple as snowflakes falling down, and Luigi described it in a very poetic way.

"And then..." Luigi continued, stopping to think. "Oh! And the pleasure of just being with the ones you love... Christmas morning with that special person, knowing you already have the best gift right next to you..."

Daisy raised a brow, until she noticed Luigi was rambling again. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was daydreaming.

"And then, enjoying the day with your family, reading the paper... then the little kids run in the bedroom shouting out, 'it's Christmas, it's Christmas!' And then you're smiling... and you look into your loved one's... big blue eyes... and..."

Daisy raised another brow. She started to flush a remembrance that she had blue eyes, and her look was very embarrassed. Luigi slightly opened one eye and noticed Daisy's bemused look before shutting his mouth. The poor man looked mortified at what he had just said. He slowly turtled himself in his scarf, just to mask his ever redder face.

"Uh... y-yeah, I... tend to ramble... sorry about that..."

Regaining her composure, Daisy gave an understanding smile and nodded, though she was at a bit of a loss for words. Another minute of silence went by, but this one was a rather awkward. Luigi took another deep breath and summoned up all his energy and courage to speak another word to Daisy.

"Hey Daisy... you want to get get a cup of coffee or hot cocoa or something?"

All the cold from the windy air almost seemed nonexistent in a flash. Daisy smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah... I'd like that..." She could easily get some hot cocoa from the castle stewards, and it'd be of a much higher quality than some street-side coffee place, but the fact that Luigi asked to take her would make the treat much, much warmer than any castle stove, open fire, or even the rays of the sun itself. Offering a hand, which Daisy gladly took, Luigi guided his sweetheart out into the town.

With that, two snowflakes then met, and melted into one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Depending on what happens, I might extend this, but for now, it's a oneshot. Happy holidays, everybody.**

**~Mr. Wang  
**


End file.
